peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Parade With Bikes In It
'A Parade With Bikes In It '''is the nineteenth episode of Season 13 of Peppa's adventures. Synopsis The children’s annual bike parade is put in danger when old characters including Caden Bute and Logan Pong suddenly return after a long time away. Plot The episode begins with Peppa and her friends at the park, spray painting their bikes for the bike parade that is happening on the weekend. While they are talking about how excited they are for it, however, they suddenly hear a familiar voice, and Caden Bute then walks up, much to their shock. Peppa tries to remember the last time they even saw or heard of him, and eventually she calls up Sonicthehedgehog223 and asks him. Sonic is surprised, as he apparently can’t remember Caden appearing since Season 2 or something, and he says that he will be right over to check it out. Peppa hopes that he won’t make a big deal out of this, but soon Sonic, Willdawg14, MrsWhatever40, and MatthewSmarter all show up in a truck and begin taking multiple pictures and notes of Caden, much to his annoyance. Suddenly, Quongus, Liopleurodon, and Ozercuzmapae climb out of the back of the truck and greet the others. Sonic swears that he never saw them in the truck before. Peppa wonders when she has seen any of them last. The kids and the users decide to take the returning characters to the hospital, where they sit in the waiting room next to a towel that is apparently sick from smoking too much weed, while a very familiar clean up crew mops up some vomit nearby, making Willdawg14 suspicious. When it’s time for the characters to be examined, however, Peppa notices that Dr. Brown Bear is the one who checks them out, and he hasn’t been on the show in a while either. When Peppa confronts him, he confesses that the night after he appeared last, he woke up and saw that he was just floating around in nothingness, and eventually he was brought back into Peppatown through a portal. When Peppa asks who was working the portal, he says that it was just some terrorist and whiney black kid. Everybody gasps, while Sonic facepalms and Will mutters "Oh, fuck." Meanwhile, Osama Bin Laden and Prince Mason are standing on a mountain high atop a town, next to s gigantic portal. Prince Mason declares that once all the old characters are out of the portal, those "stupid motherfuckers" will be much too distracted to even have their stupid motherfucking bike parade at all. Osama Bin Laden then pulls a lever, and Jared Fogle's Mexican brother (from the episode "The Visitors") comes out of the portal, and attempts to molest Prince Mason, but Mason stops him and tells him to go find his brother and bring him back to Peppatown. Meanwhile, Willdawg14 is watching TV in his bedroom at the users house. When he sees ScribbledEggs giving a news report on User News about how a funeral for BatucanClouden will be held in Peppatown on the weekend during the annual bike parade (it’s apparently a tradition where he comes from to have the funeral a few years after the death). Will begins to go crazy from all the characters coming back. He then looks out the window and sees Sonicthehedgehog223's old treehouse. He runs out to it, and when he bursts in, he sees Sonic worshipping a shrine dedicated to Eggbert. Will is extremely angry at Sonic, as he reminds him that they swore never to spoke of him again. Sonic says that he mentioned him when the Pumper Frogs attacked the town (as seen in the episode "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food"). The Pumper Frogs then appear outside the window and asked if Sonic called them, much to his horror. Will and Sonic decide to assemble all the users and children alike to stop Bin Laden and Mason. They round them all up, including Alex Pig and Ayyiya Pig, and the workers at MrsWhatever40's Barbie doll factory. They all march up the mountain and find the two evil-doer ghosts getting ready to send someone else in through the portal. Sonic tries to tackle Prince Mason, but he just passes right through him due to him being a ghost. Osama then pulls a lever, and the angry hippos from the episode "Die, Hippo, Die" suddenly rush out and begin attacking everyone. An epic battle breaks out, and users are almost overpowered and killed, when suddenly, a giant bomb comes down from the sky, wiping out all the hippos whennit hits the ground and explodes, and after it lands and the smoke clears, The Three Dictators emerge, much to everyone’s shock, since they were thought to have been long dead. Now that the hippos are gone, Osama and Mason surrender, and they both give a speech about how they learned that being evil isn’t really a good thing and that they have both decided to reform and become good (although the users can tell that this is just because they lost). Peppa is about to reset the portal and make it suck back in all of the old characters, but she changes her mind and gives a big speech of her own on how everyone should learn to accept the old characters back in their lives and get ready for new ones to arrive. Everyone cheers for her. After this, the gang heads back into town, where the bike parade finally commences. The kids and the users ride their bikes through Peppatown, passing by all kinds of old characters like Mayan Monkey, Famished Hamish, the drug dealers from "The Rainforest Cafe" (seen sitting outside the titular restaurant), The Writer, Jared Fogle, Jase and Selmo Pig (both of whom Jared is keeping close to himmeith child leashes), Donald Trump (who is revealed to have been arrested after the events of "Sonic The Sheep") and Willdawg14's past girlfriends (Lupe, Viper, And Foxy) who all greet him, to his annoyance, other dead character's like Old Farmer, Mimsy, Father Christmas, a Twisted Head, and more, with a funeral for BatucanClouden indeed being shown happening (with some of his guards surrounding his casket and waving to the kids). Some kids like The Coon and Randy Rhino (riding a Randicar taxi) also are seen riding in the parade. Peppa calls out that this is the best bike parade ever, and everybody laughs as the screen zooms out on the town, and Winsty Wartruble flying through the sky overhead with a banner reading "GO BIKERS" trailing behind his birdhouse. The narrator is then heard says that Peppa likes bike parades, and that everybody likes bike parades (before expressing how surprised he is that he came back, too). The episode ends. Trivia * This episode is notable for bringing back practically every single character in the show's entire history, most notably during the final scene where the children have their bike parade, as countless old characters can be seen watching, waving, and clapping in the background. **This is similar to other shows bringing back old characters, which has been done before on shows like ''South Park and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Refernces to Popular Culture * The Three Dictators' dramatic entrance during the final battle against the hippos is a reference to the movie Avengers: Infinity War. Category:PA Category:PA episodes